


Whiskey Smoke

by TWE



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWE/pseuds/TWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has had a crush on Kaidan for as long as he can remember. What happens when a thoughtful Kaidan gives him the chance of a lifetime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/gifts).



> What happens when TWE does not want to do Spanish homework?

It wasn’t until I saw him through the steam of my coffee that I truly noticed him. Deep laugh lines but sadness in his eyes, smooth pale hands but stray scruff on his cheeks. Porcelain rose lips were pursed in thought as his deep dark eyes stared out a window into the stars.

 

“Hey,” James offered, sitting down beside him and offering him the drink. Kaidan raised a hand and shook his head before lifting his own mug of tea. Of all the things for him to drink, James never would have thought of tea being the drink of choice. But it made sense.

 

“Whatchya thinking about?” the larger asked, turning his eyes to the stars himself as if they held the answers to what the other man was thinking. Kaidan shrugged, pulling his eyes away finally to look at the younger man and the thick black lines on his neck.

 

“Settling down.”

 

“Oh? You got someone in mind?”

 

Kaidan took a deep breath and finished the last bitter dregs of his tea. It was almost as If he was considering doing the hardest thing in the world. And that thought scared James just a little – if Kaidan was scared, what the hell was he meant to feel?

 

He was surprised again when he felt Kaidan’s breath against his neck. It made the goose bumps flood outward down his spine. And then the barest slip of lips against the tattoo, followed by a more deliberate sucking kiss over his pulse.

 

James’ heart quickened, and he bit his lip as the kisses from his major moved up and under his ear and a shock of sensation threatened to cripple his consciousness. His eyes rolled back and a smile found its way to his lips. There were no thoughts in his mind at all until the shattering of his favourite mug jerked Kaidan back and his own mind back to reality.

 

Kaidan was the first to laugh, running a hand through his hair and standing up, turning away from James and moving over to the bookshelf that lined one wall.

 

James wasn’t letting him go that easily. It was like someone had opened a curtain to show him what light looked like, and what colours were. It was like he was blind until that moment and he didn’t want it to end.

 

“Major?”

 

“Don’t ask because I won’t tell.”

 

James turned Kaidan around only to press him back against the books. The real ones fell with the force as his hands leaned either side of him. This close he could get a good look at Kaidan Alenko. The nervousness; fear and desire in equal measure flicked through his eyes with the biotic glaze that came to him when his heart raced and the adrenaline pumped.

 

While he watched, he realised that the looks had been there all the time from the major, and James understood that Kaidan, despite all he’d been through, shared the same loyalty to the uniform that he himself did. It wasn’t anything to be scared of, however, and James was good at not asking.

 

He kissed Kaidan. Hard. And didn’t relent even as Kaidan kissed him back like his life depended on it. Quickly there were hands everywhere, touching down sides and pulling open clothing as they pressed themselves together, rocking shamelessly against one another. Leather peeled from Kaidan’s shoulder’s, trapping his hands and giving James the chance to just pull back and watch.

 

The well toned chest was heaving, fighting for as much oxygen as he could manage to get in his lungs. Pastel rose nipples peaked and daring to be played with. James dropped his mouth to the nub, rolling his tongue over it and listening to the pleased breathless gasp and the moan that dripped like whiskey smoke from Kaidan’s lips. Dark eyes moved downward, seeing the pronounced tenting of the leather that proved the love of the actions in a more primal sense.

 

Kaidan was panting now, the biotics shining in his eyes with more determination, but glazed in weakness and lust for the man sinking between his legs. James used his teeth to pull down the metal zip of his pants one tooth at a time; the sound so loud it echoed off every wall and returned to his ears tenfold.

 

“Faster,” Kaidan husked, pushing the jacket fully from his hands to drop to the floor and pool about his ankles. His hands found James’ hair, forcing the Latino to look up at him. There was fire between them when their eyes met and it forced the last of the breath from his lungs.

 

James pulled the length from the major’s pants without pushing them away, breathing on the top and watching Kaidan for any little reaction that he might not want this. Kaidan gave no such reaction, instead waited with parted lips for the moment that James’ lips circled the head and sank down.

 

There were fireworks, he was sure of it. Though what Kaidan wasn’t sure of was whether or not the fireworks were real or imagined as his cock found itself quickly pressed against the back of James’ throat. The hand in his hair tightened and the moan that filled the air could have come from either of them.

 

James’ hands were large and warm and just the right kind of calloused; the kind that comes from handling weapons without gloves. The texture and the heat arced on his skin in all the best ways and Kaidan swelled full in the younger man’s mouth.

 

One hand moved up Kaidan’s body, the other curled around inside his pants and let a finger find and stroke over the entrance. He’d never been touched there, but he had thought about it. Another flash of sparks shot through them both before a whimper as James pulled away from him with an audible pop.

 

For a pregnant minute, they breathed. Unspoken words passing between them in whole conversation before Kaidan pushed down his pants, stepped out of them and kicked them away. James was quick in matching the nakedness and took his eyes off the toned black and alabaster form for just a moment as he fumbled with his boots only to find Kaidan bent over, holding onto the bookshelf and looking over his shoulder with a face that told a thousand stories.

 

His hands were the first to move, taking a hold of Kaidan’s perfect globes and spreading them apart testingly. When Kaidan didn’t pull away, and instead pushed himself further out to the other, James couldn’t help himself. He took a bite of the pale flesh, leaving a mark before he moved in and tasted what he had teased minutes earlier.

 

James would never have picked Kaidan to squirm, but he did so with an arch to his back and a curl of his shoulders before pushing himself further onto that tongue. He lapped, kissed, slurped and danced around the dark pucker before finally pressing inside. It was a feast that had them both groaning, and soon there were fingers sliding in and out beside his tongue, opening Kaidan up more while James still waited for the major to command him stop.

 

It never came.

 

“Dios,” James breathed, looking at the body spread around his fingers as the slid effortlessly now inside and out the still squirming and still moaning.

 

“Donde es…..fuck…..” his fingers were just being swallowed over and over again by Kaidan, so much so it was too easy to add a third digit to fuck the darkening muscle.

 

“Where’s the damned lube?” James finally managed, staring hungrily at his disappearing fingers in the too hot body. Kaidan was shaking his head, holding onto the shelf white knuckled and moaning now breathless with each thrust.

 

“Next time….biotics….can help….fuck me?” Kaidan finished, not even sure himself if he’d gotten the words out the way he needed. James stared bug-eyed for a long moment before his Little Vega finally won out. Fingers pulled from Kaidan, causing the major to moan deep and smokey once more as James’ hands pulled apart those cheeks again.

 

“Last chance, love.”

 

“Do it,” Kaidan ordered in a honey sweet squeak and it was all he needed. James Vega was quickly inside the man he’d crushed on for months and pulled him hard down on the thick length until he was seated deep within him.

 

Kaidan moved from being bent to leaning back against James, changing the angle and bringing the two of them closer together.

 

“James Vega….Settle down with me….”

 

“You,” James started, taking a bite to his major’s ear. “Have a really bad sense of timing.”

 

They both moved in time; Kaidan moving back as James rocked up to solidify their new bond.

 

“But….yes. Never thought…..you’d want me.”

 

There were no real words that Kaidan could find to say how wrong the younger man was. Instead he rocked his hips, moving James in him. Hands moved over each body, one of each from James and Kaidan settling down on Kaidan’s dribbling length as James took him.

 

The thrusts got harder, and aimed straight for the spot inside Kaidan. Kaidan’s body glowed with the biotic fuelled lust and James fucked with abandon inside the hot and welcoming body. James held the other man closer, pulling him down each time he moved up and rolled the nipple between thumb and forefinger.

 

The hands moved faster, Kaidan’s body tightening as he finally fell over the edge. He needed more of James against his prostate, more of him fucking him and he needed James to claim him. Thankfully, with the first sign of Kaidan’s impending orgasm James was right there, leaking and making sure he draw out his new lover’s pleasure before ending himself. Their sweat-slicked bodies rocking against one another in a new beautiful dance only served as the final undoing and James spilled with a cry and another bite, this time to Kaidan’s shoulder.

 

The warmth flooding him inspired another spurt. Half-hearted and fully exhausted he laughed.

 

“So was that a yes?”

 

“You know it’s a yes. It’s a yes every time you ask me,” James muttered, kissing up Kaidan’s neck as his hand moved to stroke the major’s stomach.

 

“Next time I bring the lube though. This is the third time this month you’ve forgotten it.”

 

Kaidan shrugged and shivered, reaching a hand back to hold the other man in him a little longer.

 

“I like _feeling_ you.”

 

“I don’t like hurting you, Major.”

 

Kaidan breathed out and looked back at his James.

 

“Tomorrow maybe we could pretend it’s the first time meeting each other again?”

 

James smiled, stealing a kiss.

 

“Don’t change the subject.”

 

“Or what?”

 

The younger turned his eyes to the bed, causing Kaidan’s smile to widen.

 

“You still got those handcuffs?”


End file.
